thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaids
---- Mermaids (マーメードス, maameedosu) are a race of humanoid creatures that live under the ocean off the coast of Hylion in what has become known as the Kingdom of Oceanus. Being discovered by their land-dwelling brothers and sisters in the year of 2318, after a brief period of conflict the kingdom allied itself with Hylion and the Toranku 15. This alliance persists to this day with the amphibious inhabitants being free to travel between the two nations as they see fit. Description Mermaids are a race of sea-dwelling creatures all taking on the feminine features of their human cousins with the exception of a fishtailed lower half which allows them to swim much faster than humans and many other sea creatures of similar size. However, due to their ability to shapeshift, they were able to walk amongst humans for several thousand years before being discovered once underwater technology had grown advanced enough to find their city deep in the waters off the coast of Hylion. Mermaids are amphibious creatures, having a set of gills as well as a pair of lungs within their bodies which allow them to freely switch between walking on land and swimming in the sea. This ability is considered a necessary part of their existence as Mermaids rely greatly on Humans for mating purposes, having the ability to mate with humans of any gender but being unable to mate with other Mermaids without complications. This need to interact with humans is what lead to the legends that were told amongst sailors for generations before their home was discovered, once using their sound magic to lure ships filled with humans hypnotize and mate with before devouring them alive. The few that escaped their song or otherwise survived these encounters would return home with their stories with little to no one believing their tales. However, since their discovery and acceptance amongst the populace of Ashvattha their devouring of humans has come to an end and now they practice more traditional mating methods accepted by their human cousins as they walk freely amongst what was once simply a source of food and children. Their ability to mate with both genders of the human race is possible as their mating process does not have to involve physical contact. While noted as having the physical make up of females, Mermaids mate through a process known as mind melding. This process involves the two creatures linking both mind and soul together for a short period of time before the connection is broken and the two once more become separate being. While it is not fully understood why this activity results in the appearance of a fetus within the mermaid's body highly due to the fact that they can perform this mind-melding without a child being conceived. Regardless, those who have experienced this ritual of sorts have noted that it is an enlightening and pleasurable experience. Once regarded as a means to an end by the Mermaids it has evolved into an important ritual that many choose to take part in with caution, finding a mate with whom they intend to spend a great deal of time with. This change in ideology came from the fact that once the mind-melding is complete both parties gain an in-depth knowledge of their partner, gaining access to each other's memories as well as seeming to unlock a sixth sense which allows them to feel their partners emotions. Due to the fact that Mermaids used to devour their partners after mating this trade was not discovered until much later in their history. Trivia Category:Race Category:Humanoid Category:Magical Creature Category:Races